What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Madison seems to have only one mood. Happy! So her life must be perfect! But what if her home life is not at all what people think it is?


Okay, I know Madison's parents would never, ever do anything like this, but whatever. My friend asked me to write a Madison centric fic, and I don't watch Class of 3000 too much. I couldn't find any info on Madison's parents, but I know they're definitely not how I have portrayed them. So this is without a doubt AU. This story also takes place about one or two years into the future of the series (Making Madison about 13 or 14, if Philly Phil is the oldest.). Enjoy!

--------------

What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

---

"You good for nothing whore!" A harsh voice yelled, emanating from one Mr. Papadopoulos. He glared at his blond daughter, pausing for a moment as he took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. "You've been sleeping around, haven't you?! With all your little boyfriends at that school of yours!" The man raged, sneering at Madison as he stumbled toward her.

"N-no, sir!" Madison stuttered, cowering away as she took a few steps away from her father. "We're ju-just friends, I swear!" She cried, fear evident as she was backed into a corner, the wall against her back as she struggled to stay standing and to not break down and cry. '_That will only make it worse! I can't cry. I won't!_' She thought, her eyes never leaving her father's as she slowly tried to go around him.

Madison wasn't sure why her father did this. He had begun to drink when she was about nine, and over the years he became an alcoholic. It wasn't until she was eleven that he had started to emotionally abuse her. At first he would just call her stupid and ditsy. Then he began to yell a little. Not a lot, just every once in awhile. It just got worse as time passed, and now he would yell at her constantly, calling her a whore or a bitch and things like that. Where was her mother you ask? She had got up and left four months ago, tired of her husband's verbal abuse. But instead of taking her daughter, she had left her to fend for herself.

Madison asked herself constantly why she didn't just tell someone. Someone who could take her away from her home, somewhere safe! But every time she tried to tell one of her friends; Li'l D, Kam or Kim, Sunny, Eddie, Tamika, or Philly Phil, she would freeze up. She had decided a while ago that she didn't want to burden her friends. That was why she could never tell them that her father constantly yelled at her and ridiculed her.

"Don't you lie to me!" He yelled, scowling angrily at her as he raised a hand above his head. He brought it down swiftly upon her cheek, and the sound seemed to echo across the room, time frozen still as Madison froze, her body tense and her eyes wide.

She slowly brought a hand to her stinging cheek, shock evident as she looked at her father, horrified. He had yelled at her, screamed at her, threatened her, but he had NEVER hit her!

Mr. Papadopoulos seemed shocked as well. He stared at his hand, eyes wide. His gaze shifted to Madison, quickly registering the look of pain and disbelief on her face. But this lasted only a few moments, as in his drunken state, a smirk spread across his face. He said nothing as he stared at her before he raised his hand again, slapping Madison's other cheek. "This'll teach you to lie to me!" He whispered angrily in her ear.

Madison shook, more scared than she had ever been in her life. She trembled, and tears began to spill out of her eyes as she dashed away from her father who took another swipe at her, missing. She dashed down a hallway, stumbling and barely dodging a beer bottle that was thrown as she sprinted up the stairs, away from her father.

As she entered her room, she quickly barricaded the door, not entirely sure if her father had followed her up the stairs. She listened, but she didn't hear him climbing the steps, and she finally calmed as she heard the television downstairs turn on.

Madison fell on her bad, her cheeks still stinging and tears still falling from her eyes. She thought of her friends again, and she once again thought about telling them. '_No. I don't need them to handle my problems; I can do it on my own. I don't want to be a burden._' Se thought, a small smile coming to her face as she pictured each of her friends faces in her mind. She glanced at a mirror, and winced. Her face was red and puffy, both her cheeks and her eyes. However, Madison suddenly smiled. It a fake smile that resembled the one she gave her friends each and every day.

'_With a little make up,_' she thought, yawning as she laid her head on her pillow, '_no one will ever know._'

"And what they don't know won't hurt them." Madison mumbled absent-mindedly as she drifted off to sleep.

----------

This is probably a one-shot, although I might one day write another part where everyone finds out. Oh, and this take places about one or two years later then in the series. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Give me some feed back please!


End file.
